


Never Seen

by silencedancer



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Manga), Code Name: Sailor V, Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Community: sailormoonland, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-22
Updated: 2011-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencedancer/pseuds/silencedancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adonis and his admiration/crush on Princess Venus from afar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Seen

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a weekly writing challenge for sailormoonland @ LJ. The challenge was to write a ficlet about unrequited love and the word limit was 300 - 500 words. This fic tied for third place in the challenge.

She never saw him. All he was to her was an anonymous foot soldier from her home planet – the planet she never visited. Adonis had heard of the legendary beauty of his planet's princess, but she did not become a real person until he finally saw her with his own eyes. Once he saw her, he finally knew what everyone was talking about when they spoke of Princess Venus and her beauty. It was said that the blood of Aphrodite herself ran in the princess's veins and Adonis could not deny the veracity of what they said.

Princess Venus was the light in his eyes when he was helping them fight against the Dark Kingdom, but he was too low for her to see him. All he could do was to watch her when he could and wish that he could just speak to her once in his life.

It was not surprising that when he noticed how she looked at one of Prince Endymion's guardians that he became jealous. She looked upon the white-haired man much like how Adonis looked at her. The only difference was that Kunzite, the man she had fallen in love with, looked at her as well.

Adonis could not understand why someone from Earth would capture Venus's eye when there was someone from her own planet right there who had fallen deeply in love with her. It was not because he was ugly that she never saw him. It was just because he was beneath her. Maybe he could accept not being with her if she had fallen in love with a Venusian nobleman, but to love someone from the Earth when the people from her own planet were far more beautiful was incomprehensible. People from their planet always had an innate beauty to them, something that Adonis had prided himself on because even though he was not noble, he was still from Venus.

But he still was not good enough for their princess and so darkness started to creep into his heart.


End file.
